What happens when you lose
by Yami-no-negai
Summary: She just wanted to earn some money with a simple pokémon battle, but when she loses and can't pay, her life gets very dark...


I was walking down the path to the next town, humming a tune to myself and my Pokémon, when I spotted a trainer walking ahead of me. I got a wide grin on my face and rushed towards him.

"Hey, you! I challenge you to a battle!" I shouted towards him. He turned and smirked. "Think you can beat me, little girl?" I nodded confident in mine and my Pokémon's skills.

He nodded "So be it." He released his Pokémon out of its ball at the same time I did. He had a Venusaur; I had a Blaziken. I knew I could beat him.

I won't bore you with the details, needless to say, he whooped my ass.

I fell to the floor in defeat. The man walked over to me and held his hand out for the money I owed him. I sighed and pulled my purse out from my skirt pocket, opening it up. Only to see that I had nothing.

I looked up at him, hoping to appeal to his better nature when I said "I'm sorry, I don't have anything to pay you with. When I get to the next town I could ask for some money off of my mom…" He frowned at me, looking me over.

"I can think of a way to pay…" he said in a low voice. "Huh?"

"Venusaur, you know what to do…" I gasped as he grabbed my chin. He leered in my face. "Say goodnight, little girl…" He said, as I felt something slip around my body and I breathed in, feeling my energy drain away… The world faded into blackness

I woke to a sensation of tickles on my leg. I gasped, and sat up. Or at least I tried to…Something long curled around my arms and legs, lifting me into the air. I felt the cold wind graze over my bare skin. Wait… bare skin? I looked at my body. I was… naked?! Not to mention I was held aloft by some green vines. I couldn't see much past that. More vines curled around my midsection, flipping me so that I was facing the man.

He grinned at me lecherously. "If you can't pay me with money, then you can pay me with your body!" He said, and them I felt something caressing my vaginal lips, making me jerk. He smirked and slapped me, bringing tears to my eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, but a thick vine came around and stuck itself in my mouth. I tried to beg, plead over the obstruction in my mouth, but it came out muffled. The vine started thrusting in and out, growing bigger and bigger, stretching my mouth open.

The man sat on a foldout chair, watching. "You see… my Venusaur is special. It's what is called a hermaphrodite. She had the body of a female, but her vines act much like a penis. This means that she can produce offspring by herself, yet she needs a human… host. And that's where you come in. You will be violated, every part of you, stretched beyond your capabilities, and you will carry her child, give birth to it. Essentially, you now belong to me, a toy for me to play with and do whatever I like with. I am your master, you are my slut. Got it?" he explained. I shook my head, struggling.

The vine caressing my vagina then pushed itself inside me, eliciting a whimper. It slid in and out, in and out, mimicking the one in my mouth and I started crying at the pain as it pushed harder and then burst through my hymen. I screamed, blood dripping down my legs.

It kept on going, faster and faster, and then I felt another slip in. And another and another, until I was screaming as much as I could and I had around 50 vines inside me, not including the one in my mouth, which slipped out. I tried to talk to plead, anything, but nothing came out. I felt the vines inside me head in different directions, out of my womb, into my stomach, my spine, coming out of my anus, my mouth, even my ears. The only holes not obstructed were my nostrils, for breathing, and my pee-hole.

Then, the pain ebbed away and I was left with pure pleasure. The vines around my arms and legs slipped away, and the vine around my stomach stretched to take in my arms, binding me.

Some vines then came around and started toying with my nipples, pulling them, teasing them. And then another came down and toyed with my clit, and pulled on it stretching it. I moaned. Another vine slipped inside me, and I came. Over and over and over, until I didn't feel anything but the sensation of the vines inside of me, of my pussy being violated, stretched. My eyes rolled back into my head and I heard the venusaur moan for the first time ever.

I felt something cupping my chin. "Now then, my little slut. It's time for the climax of our little fun." I just moaned in response unable to do much more. He motioned, and the vine in my ass edged out even more. "Now then, do you admit that you are mine, and only an object of mine, to play with forever?" He asked. I moaned and shook my head, as the ass vine shot out. "Fine. I guess I'll have to use more force.

The vine slapped my ass, hard, making me cum more. It kept in slapping and slapping until there was too much come that I started crying tears of it. The vines in my ears retracted and and cum shot out of those too until my head was stained white.

I then felt myself begin to pee and the man tutted. "Naughty girl. Did you just wet yourself slut?"

* * *

**Okay, so this is a series of one-shots about what happens after she lost, it will be continued, but updates will be extremely sporadic.**


End file.
